1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a waste can, and more particularly a cover for a waste can which is capable of three modes of operation for opening the waste can, to wit: (1) backward tilt; (2) backward tilt with lock; and (3) forward tilt.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste can covers are traditionally used to cover waste cans until access thereto is desired, at which time they are opened to allow trash to be thrown therein. Closed lids prevent accidental entry of non-trash therein, prevent accidental removal of trash therefrom, and they aid in keeping any unpleasant odors from escaping into the room. Open lids allow ingress thereto for trash. Some covers, like garbage can covers, are of a single piece and must be totally removed from their garbage cans to open the cans. Other covers, like household waste can tilt-lid types, include lids which are temporarily opened to allow access to the interior of the waste can and are returned automatically to the closed position either by a spring or by gravitational forces.
The prior art is replete with waste can covers. The closest known representative samples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,052 to Mayers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989.162 to Hodge el al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,813 to Kehl, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,478 to Miller et al.